The Last Huntress
by Brittany23892
Summary: Sky is the last huntress left in Canada. She has transferred to a boarding school in hopes of finding the vampire who has been killing teens. On the first day of school she mets a vampire with the same mission. This story will be full of love and fighting
1. Chapter 1

Fight over Power

Sky

It was the first day of school again for the million times. Every six months it seems like the same old story, new school and new problems. I usually change school every year to avoid notice. Before I get into it anymore, you should know a little bit about me. I am one of six of my kind in left Canada. It is up to me to make sure they stay in place in my given area. Usually there are two of us in each area, but our numbers are decreasing. Over the last 3 years five have been killed or disappeared. As one sister dies another one is named. The problem is that they are named at birth and take time to mature like normal children. Never before in history have there ever been more than two untrained huntresses at a time. We live long lives, if we are not killed in battle. I am but a baby in huntress years. The second youngest to I is Blaze she is just over 150 years old. . While Blaze may seem old you must understand that we must battle creatures that are ageless. Therefore, we must be stronger than them, more training is needed. Now I am rambling, something I am very good at, back to the seriousness of the matter.

Without us hunters there would be death everywhere. Though not all leaches are bad some fall out of line and break the laws. I started training to become huntresses at the age of six. I was trained seven days a week by my five elemental teachers. I learned karate, sword fighting, and hand on hand combat as well as many other forms of fighting. I was born to kill to be stronger than those I fight. Born with intense senses and acute reflexes the same or better than most. Also, powers which I am still learning and can sometimes get out of hand if my emotions overtake me. For my mistakes you must forgiven me, I am young and a teenager (poor excuse I know, but it is the only one I got at the moment).

Now for the twist, I hate it. I wish I was never born a huntress it is nothing but a life filled with death. As you can see above that is the normal life of a huntress. I on the other hand choose to not live that life. Although the huntress council is not happy with my decision, I live freely. They can not do harm to me not matter what rules I break. I think they are hoping one day I will turn around. However, no more blood will be shed because of me. No more tears will fall because of my actions. I want a normal teenage life and that is what I will get at this boarding school. This is an escape from real life and the death that follows.

This isn't the first boarding school I have been to. At the age of six I was sent to Lightendale boarding school. This is where the huntresses and the night brothers train for their future. I was best in my class for most things and love every minute of it. After graduation we were sent on missions to test our skills. It was during one of those missions that I discovered what had happen to my family. It was not an easy task to get the council to let me leave freely. However, they knew that if they tried and stopped me I would fight. This boarding school Angels Academy looked like any other boarding school. It was a bunch of little building surrounding the main building. From the sky it looked like a circle surrounding the school.

The reason I choose this school is due to the location. It was an hour away from the closest town. We as students were allowed cars and to leave after classes. The school rules were not as strict as many of the others within Canada. This was the type of school that could keep me protect but give me enough freedom to live.

Although I gave up that life, the lesions are still in me. This is why when I come to a new place I take safety precautions. Last night right after I arrived. I scaled the room from bugs and other unwelcome technology. The room came with a small television that I had removed shortly after. I then equipped my room with cameras and weapons hidden in case. I then set up my television and computer systems. I spent most of the night mapping out the campus and the surrounding grounds. I needed to know where all the doors and large windows were incase I needed to escape. Though I am not hunted by the council you never know where leaches are. I later crawled into bed happy with the day's work. I fell into a deep sleep.

I hate mornings, even though it was Saturday I still got up at 7 am. It is too early for me to awake. I rolled myself out of bed, do I ever regret it. The floor is hard and cold under me. I enter the bathroom and undress. Shit, I did not unpack my soaps. I threw my shirt back on and entered the bedroom. Before I reached my bed there was a knock on my door. I looked down at what I was wearing. The t-shirt only just covered my ass. Oh well, serves them right for bothering me at 7 am. I unlocked the three deadbolts I put in place the night before. The door creaked, put with a little effort opened easily.

"Here's your schedule, school map and rules Ms. Ash." His voice was husky, in a sexy kind of way.

As I took the papers from him, I took the time to look him over. He had blonde hair to his ears. He was older maybe in his mid-twenties. His eyes were dark brown like pools of dark chocolate. He was dark, maybe Indian or well tanned. His facial hair was also blonde and due for a cut. He had a scar above his right eye that separated his right eyebrow into two.

"Thanks"

"See you fourth period on Monday, the books you will need are with the schedule."

After closing and relocking the door I sat on my bed to look over the papers. Monday morning I had History, Science, Drama, English and gym. Well that's a bad day, lucky me. It looks like I can pick up my books at the front desk for a total of 650$. One would think with the 15 000$ tuition that would include you books. I placed the map and rules down on my bed, having my own map I did not need it. Re-entering the bathroom I got into the shower. The water was hot on my back. The steam and water was relaxing every bone in my body. This is the life I wanted, normal everyday things; school, showers and relaxing. I do not want to have to think about the next mission or the way that I could kill a leach and the right way to do it. Which I can recite off the top of my head;

1. Sunlight does nothing against them

2. Garlic, crosses also do nothing

3. A stake through the heart will kill them, well anything through the heart will.

4. They are not actually dead, the blood is still flowing just their heart is beating really slowly.

5. They do not sleep in coffins and DO DRINK BLOOD.

So there are the basics on leaches. All these things combined are what make them the greatest predator on earth. The movies that display vampires these days play down their abilities. There is really no other way to kill them other than something through there heart. Untrue to what Twilight fans believe vampires do not sparkle in the light and can not reproduce I am truly sorry to anyone who was hoping to conceive hybrid babies. As you will realize I am highly sarcastic.

With nothing to due with the rest of the morning, I made my way to the front desk. There were students everywhere, one face blending into another. None of them really was catching my attention. They seemed all the same, teens from rich families whose parents did not want to put up with. Sitting behind the front desk was a man maybe in his thirties. He had black hair that stuck to head like it was painted on. The headset that rested on his head was black. The mike just reached his mouth, which had a cold sore in the corner. Overall he looked like one of the guys you would see dancing at the bar and epicly failing. Not to be mean but this guy could use a well over due shower.

"I am here to get my books."

"One minute." He raised his hand and one finger. He then in a sweeping motion pressed the phone button. "Hello, this is Angel academy registration how can I help you?"

I decided that I was going to have to wait more than a minute and took in my surrounding. There was a T.V on the other side of the wall that displayed the on coming events at the school. There was a drama club meeting along with chess, swim and vocal groups. The next display is what really caught my eye; the school had its own stables. I will need to find out about this.

"Okay so what can I help you with?" His voice had resin like he had said it over and over again and was getting annoyed.

"I am here to pick up my books for the semester."

"Your name is?"

"Skyler Ash"

"awwww here we are, box 129."

He went around his desk and into another room. He then returned carring what seemed like quite a heavy box. He set it down on the counter that separated us.

"That will be 650 dollars, cash or credit?"

"Cash"

I dug into my pocket and pulled out the exact change. Handing it to him, he counted it over. Once he was convinced that it was all there he handed me the box. Before I had a chance to open my mouth to ask about the stables he was on the phone again. I had not even heard the phone ring; it must ring in the mike. Heading back to my room I realized that there were posters for an up coming dance plastered everywhere in the main hall. Balancing the box on my knee, I ripped one off the wall. Dances are the best place to scope out my peers.

Saturday night came quicker than I thought. It was 8:00 when the sun disappeared behind the trees. Having nothing else to do, I left the residence in search of entertainment. After spending 2 hours watching Guy and Duff on the food network, I needed a change. Outside the air was warm and damp from the rain. The nature surrounding the academy was really a wonder. The tall oak trees that were place here and there were green with life. The grass was well kept and thick. The song of the birds wavered through the air. Sitting on the first wooden beach I came across I though about the stables.

They had to be closed by now, but I was dying to be around horses again. That's the thing I miss about Lightendale academy was misty. She was a beautiful Arabian horse. She was the fastest house in the stables and she was mine. The Arabian house is one of the oldest breed and is known for their endurance. My head turned to the left where the sound of a horse was coming from. Leaving my bench I walked in the direction of the calling horse. I came to a gate; opening it I entered an open field. At one side lay the stables, the horse was on the other side on the field grazing. It was the only one in the field and must have gotten out of the stables. Clicking my tongue to the horse, I called her over. She lifted her head and looked in my direction. This was before she decided to make her way over.

She was the darkest black I have ever seen on a horse. She blended in with the night and the only reason I saw her was because her eyes. They were the only thing on her that wasn't black. She was beautiful, graceful but demanded respect. Bowing to her she crossed the last five feet between us. By the look of her she was a Cleveland Bay. The rarest horse in Britain; know for their power and strength. She leaned her head down and I rubbed her snout. Turning to leave the stables the horse was at my feet following me. She nudged me with her snout, trying to get my attention. Turning around I gave her one last pat and walked past the gate. She stood there at the gate staring at me.

"I will be back tomorrow to ride you. Good night my beautiful angel."

After my encounter with the her my night was uneventful. Which is what I wanted but it can be boring. There was nothing on T.V and was in bed by 12 on a Saturday. Sky my dear, you need a social life.

Sunday morning was boring. I opened the box of books and set them in the selves. By lunch I was ready to head out to the stables. I never realized how big the stable actually was. It was big enough to hold at least 50 horses and had a second story. A few students were saddling up their horses; none of them had her though. Entering the stables I went looking for the teacher.

"Hello" I called into the stable, and received a few answering noises from the horses.

"Hello, I am Ms. Hall, but you can call me Rose. How can I help you?"

"My name is sky and I am new here, I was wondering if I could take one of the horses riding?"

"Sure. However, considering you new, would you mind if I sent a mentor out with you."

"Okay"

"I will get a horse ready for you."

"No need I know which one I want, just show me where the saddles and the blankets, thank-you."

She took me over to the back of the stables, handed me 2 blankets, a saddle and a bridle.

"A mentor will be waiting for you outside."

"Thank-you"

Taking the equipped through the stables I found her. On the door was a mental name plate "Nightshade". I opened the door and she walked out and waited. I tied her to the hook while I ran a brush under her. You do not want any dirt under the blankets that can rub against her skin and irritate her. That does not make for a happy horse or rather a happy rider.

Once on her back I realized how much of a perfect fit she was. She was not to skinny that I felt like I needed to squeeze my legs too much. Nor, was she too big that she hurt my thighs. I want more than anything to run with her. Feel the wind blow my hair back with the rains in my hand. Nothing is better than a good run that leaves both the horse and rider breathless and sweating. Oh, who cares if I get in trouble! Leading her out of the stables, I heard a man's voice call my name; must be my mentor. I hope he likes eating dust. With a little pressure from my legs Nightshade took off. I heard laughter behind me and the sound of a second set of hoofs. Guess he is following after all. After 15 minutes at a steady run both Nightshade and I was ready to calm it down. Bring her to a slow trot; I glanced behind me. Must have lost him; thank the gods the horse knew her way back.

_3_

I locked my door before leaving my room for class. You can never be too careful when people are hunting you to end your life. I move through the hallways by memory of last night. I knew where I was going but had to pretend to look new it can be harder than it sounds. I walked into class and picked a seat in the back, somewhere out of sight and mind. Grabbed my books and waited for the teacher to start so I may start my work. The bell rang and the student's filled in. the smell of perfume and sweat filled the room and stung my nose. The teacher started with the lecture and the girls started talking. Asking each other if they knew who I was, giving up because no one knew. They moved on the topic of boys, who was dating who and what not.

"We are now moving into the time of the renaissance, can anyone tell me when or where this took place?" the history teachers voice was soft yet demanded attention. I raised my eyes to see him looking for someone with the answer.

"Ahhhh sky, could you please enlighten the class?"

"The renaissance started in Italy in 1350, then moved on to Europe about the 1400's. It came to an end 1550."

The teacher looked dumbfounded and I tuned him out. I met his eyes once more to let him know I was not to be bothered anymore this class. I sent my power out in a wave to detect any supernatural activity in the room. The minute I released my power I saw one of the boys stiffen as if ready to get hit. I quickly recalled it as to not to drawn anymore attention. How the hell had he noticed, no one ever has before? No one is supposed to be able to. That why we go undetected for so long. What the hell is he, why is he different? He couldn't be a huntress; they are female as far as I know. Is he a Night Brother, no I would have been notified.

I closed my eyes and scanned the room for supernatural powers. He was outlined in a silver blue aura. It was like the color of ice on a window, shiny with a hint of blue. I reached in my bag and pulled out my notebook. Quickly recording what he and his aura looked like. I would need to find out his name later. His hair was dark brown like melted chocolate in the sense that it shined in the sunlight. It was messy and fell around his ears. His eyes were the same blue-silver color as his aura. Like the darker blue of his eyes was fighting with the silver flecks in it. Sitting down he looked to be at least six feet tall. I would say he was about seventeen years old in human years. By the power of his aura he could be anywhere between a hundred to two hundred years old. The fact that he was sitting down and had his back to me made it hard to get a full description.

I turned back to my notebook and scribbled new markings, images of power and strength. They are like spells but without the words just signs to draw and focus your power on. Like everything else in this world they could be both good and bad. I felt his eyes on me a few times during class. I was going to have to be more careful then I have ever been before. The bell rang and I ran out class, not wanting him to have a chance to talk to me. I headed to my room using the trails and short cuts. I would be skipping class but I need information more than I need good attendance. I also had a few phone calls to make, one to the headmistress and another to Kyle. Kyle was my go to guy, he could find information on anyone.

I felt long fingered hands on my arms and before I knew it he had me up against a tree. I was stuck he had both of my hands and his body was holding mine against the tree. I looked up into the ice eyes and saw nothing but curiosity. His hold was strong and he was skilled enough to know a way to make sure I could not get out. Yet he was gentle enough not to hurt me more than was needed to keep me in place. I was struggling against him but I could not move. I moved to the right and so did he it was like he was in my head. Knowing which way I was going to move at the same moment I did. To other people it would look like we were dirty dancing but we knew different. I looked into his eyes and ask a silent question, who are you?

"Stop moving I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was low and calming like a slow moving river.

"Yeah right, let me go!" I screamed I knew no one would hear but it is what a normal person would say at a time like this.

"Only if you promise not to scream again or run away."

"What do you want from me?"

"Be careful around here, huntress."

"What the fuck are you talking about buddy?"

"Do not play dumb with me!"

"So you know what I am, what are you going to do."

"I should get rid of you, but I don't need any more trouble."

"Then let me do you leach!"

"It's Eric not leach."

"Whatever."

I saw that he was momentarily distracted and made my move. I called upon the light that was also close and asked its help. It flowed from my hands as if smoke and began a ball in front of me. I released it and he was pushed back. I ran in the direction of my room. I heard his footsteps following behind me. I picked up my pace; I was knocked to the ground. Dirt filled my mouth and his body was pressed up against me once again. I tried to get up but he was not only holding me down his weight but also with magic.

"Will you talk to me now?" his voice was a whisper in my ear. His breath was hot on my neck. I could not help the chills that ran down to my toes. All hell sky get a hold of yourself and your damn hormones.

"Fine"

He got up and moved in fronted of me. I pushed myself off the ground and got myself into a protective stance. We stared at each other for a minute before I saw his fangs start to react. He moved his hand to his mouth to cover his fangs as if he was ashamed.

"So huntress, do you have a name."

"Sky, my name is Skyler."

"Well Sky what brings you here."

"You"


	2. Chapter 2

Helping Unwanted Hands

Skyler

"Should I feel honored?"

Ohhhhh, how I want to wipe that sarcastic little smirk off his pretty little face. I slowly backed up into the tree. His beautiful ice eyes never once left mine. A shiver ran through me as his eyes traveled lower. He was looking at me as if I was a piece of meat. He watched my every move as I backed up against the tree. The hardest of the tree rested against my back. Protection that's what this tree was offering me, protection of my back. At least now he could only attack me head on. I reached for my whip that was wrapped around my waist. I felt it move and come to live in my hands, vibrating with power and ready for a fight. It was a beautiful weapon that glowed silver when in full power.

"Whoooo, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah I have heard that before. What do you want from me? Tell me now and I'll think about letting you live."

I would probably not kill him as long as he kept his hands to himself. However; fear and intimation are two powerful weapons I plan on using. He is either too new to town and I have not been told of him or he is unlisted. Each known vamp is marked and watched. I know all by name and I know nothing of this Eric character. People could die all because I couldn't kill this beautiful creature of the night. It's funny they are called the creature of the night but they can walk around in the day also. I mean everyone would guess you were a vampire if you only came out at night. It would be too easy for anyone to spot them. He toke my distraction and toke a step forward. My whip lashed out and swept him off his feet. His body didn't even get a chance to hit the ground before he was up again.

"If I wanted you dead you would be dead already Skyler. Now stop fighting me a listen."

"I can do both."

A smile turned up on his lips and my heart sank. What the fuck was wrong with me? I killed many of them before why is this one different? I can't let him know the power he has over me. Oh and what he could do with that power. My eyes dropped to his chest where his tight shirt left little to the imagination. I wonder how his hard chest would feel against the softness of mine.

"I'm here to help you. I know you're a rouge Huntress. Now I see the plus sides to that but they are a lot more negatives. Vampires could attack you and you would have no one at your side or to watch your back. "

"How very insightful of you."

"Why do you have to be a sarcastic, I'm trying to answer you question. You don't need the whip to scare people off I think you do enough of that yourself."

"You don't even know me."

Oh yeah Skyler that's what you say when you wish to denial something. I could this guy get under my skin so quickly.

"Sorry just saying what I think. Anyway do you want my help or not because there is going to be a cost."

Oh god here we got the cost. Of course there is a catch there always is. I don't care how much I need help I'm not giving him anything he wants. No way is he staying in this town and killing people I wouldn't stand for it. But want could I do, I don't think I could kill him. I bet he would have no problem killing me through. Oh, fuck my life.

"I don't need you help."

"Or so you think. However the vampire around this area knows your rouge. I have heard much talk about teaming up and getting a Huntress kill under their belts."

I heard it happened before to rouge Huntresses; but this place was supposed to be safe. Alexa, the last Huntress that when rouge was rape and tortured for days before they killed her. However, how did they find out? They may know there is rouge around but they do not know my name or what I look like. Nothing to fear right? Just a couple Vamps running around looking for me.

"How much do they know?"

"Just that a rouge is around. However, I could change that if I wanted to."

"So what is stopping you?"

"As I said before, do not want to start more trouble then what is needed."

Is he bribing me? What does he want? No way am I letting him bite me, I am no blood whore. Might as well see what he wants.

"Want do you want?"

Nothing really just one kiss now and a kiss for every time I save your nice round butt."

The blush I had been holding back crept its way to my face. My hand reached out and contacted with his face. The sound raddled through the air. Hey, I needed something to cover up the blush. I cast my eyes down and heard him chuckle. His laugh was low and sexy. Making me shiver again, this could another louder laugh from him. His laugh roll over my body, making me hot all over. Get a hold of your self women.

"What's makes you think I want to kiss you in the first place. First of all I have known you for a whole 15 minutes. Second of all you're not my type."

"Are you scared you might actually like kissing me?"

It is not the fact that it is a kiss, it's the fact that he thinks I want him. A kiss I can deal with and its not like he will be saving me a lot . I can't do this on my own, so I guess I have to take it. What happens if it's a trick or a trap. Even as I thought it I knew he would never do it. Something inside of me was telling me to trust him but I don't know if I can. Ahhh hell, I am talking myself into it.

"I guess I have no choice."

"Come, I dare not hurt you lovely love."

He toke a step toward me, instantly I backed up only to find I couldn't. The tree was rubbing against my back and I could move. I looked up to see his mouth at my eye level. I gasped as his hand found mine. Heat rose from my hand to my shoulder and then farer up.

"Trust in me Sky."

His voice was pleading and with him standing so close to me I couldn't talk. I nodded my head and I felt his hot breath on my neck. His hand was traveling up my arm to rest on my neck. The other side was taken by his mouth. His kiss was light against my neck as of he was scared to hurt me. I jumped and he laughed his lips moving at my neck. He was a vampire, and I was going to get bitten. Great, just great wouldn't be the first time but it's not fun.

"Calm down love, I will not taste from thee unless you ask. Uhmmm you smell of hot vanilla, what a tease you are."

I shuddered under him I felt him relax against me. Fuck, he's hard, like really and I am the tease. He layered another kiss beneath my right ear and I moaned. I felt his laugh on my neck his lips making little movements on the soft skin there. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"It's going to be hard to kiss you like that love."

"Just do it and stop playing with me."

"By the looks of it I would say you like this game. However, I do believe you have had enough for now. I see you later on today, do not worry I know where to find you."

I opened my eyes in shock. He was no where to be found, here I was standing against a tree looking like an idiot. I shook myself and headed back to room. He did not get to me; I did not want to kiss him. Next time I will be prepared he will not get under my skin. At this moment I would give anything to believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Safe… I think**

Erik

She seemed unsure at first, when my lips were at her neck. I pressed myself closer to her. I heard her give a gasp as she felt my manhood against her leg. How is it that just kissing this girl could turn me on so much? I wanted to take her to my bed right now and rid ourselves of the clothes that kept us apart. I could imagine the feel of my hand as it caressed skin. The sound of her slight gasp as my fingers reached to her pussy. MINE was the only thought that repeated in my head. I knew I was saying sweet nothings into her ear. This woman will be mine. I would be happy right now to just hold her here against this tree all night.

She trusted me for some reason. I mean she is going to have to, but from the minute I saw her I would put my life in her hands. Is it the same for her? Why am I being such a dick to her? I removed my lips from her ear and was gone before she noticed. Back in my room against my door I let my frustrations out. I could be the stress of my pants pressing against my penis. I took off my pants and boxers and walked into the bathroom.

"This woman is going to be the end of me"

I stepped under the heat of the water and started to relieve myself

Sky

When I reached my room and locked all the doors and windows. When I double checked everything I dropped into my bed. What the hell is wrong with me? I was just letting a vampire kiss my neck. He could have bitten me right there and I would not have cared. I shift uncomfortably as I felt heat start to poll between my legs.

There was a knock at my door and I peek through the whole. It was my English teacher and mentor. I unlocked all the locks and opened the door to see this perfect face. God this is the type of guy I should have a crush on. Not a blood sucker who makes me forget my self. Doesn't every teenage girl have a crush on one of her teachers? He was tall dark and handsome. He was in his mid-twenties with scuff on his face and that just out of bed look.

"What's up Mr. Hall?"

"Please Sky call me Nathan."

"Ok…So?"

"I saw you running and I came to see if anything was wrong?"

"No, nothing sir just didn't want to miss my shows."

"Ok, goodnight Sky."

"Night"

Watch T.V if only I had the time to do simple things like that. I couldn't tell him the truth, yeah sir I was running away from a vampire. Oh and by the way we were just making out. Oh yeah that will go over so well. He stared down at me for a moment. God he had such big brown eyes. You know the type of eyes that always have that puppy dog look. His eyes were dark and full of secrets.

He figured he couldn't get any more out of me and turn around. With that I got a nice view of his firm bubble butt. God I sound like a teenager so much. I can see the elders now laughing at me for my immaturity. Yes let's leave a teenage rouge run around on her own. What is the worst that could happen? I relocked the door and fell onto my bed. I was going to have to make a few calls see if I can get any of the Night Brothers to help me. The Night Brothers are much like the Huntress's only they are mostly all werewolves. As we deal with magic.

I picked up my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Nick's number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey Loser…Need our help yet?"

"How do you know what I was going to ask?"

"Stevie told me."

"I knew it."

"Well when should leave?"

"No, it's not like that. I just need some information on a vamp."

"Let me see what I can do, name and location please."

"Eric, do not have a last name; Angel wood academy."

"I will call you back tomorrow, if I find anything."

"Thank you Nick."

"Are you sure you do not want me to fly out there. Every woman can use a little Nick time!"

"In your dreams Nick."

I heard him laugh on the other end and hung out. I do not like good byes; it is if you are losing something every time they are said. The last goodbye was the one I said to Logan and it was the last thing that I ever said to him. To bring back these memories indicated that is was going to be a long night. There is nothing to do but hit the books and wait for the unwanted visit from Eric; or is it unwanted. Grrrrrr… I do not know what I want these days.


End file.
